volviéndonos a ver
by victoriaefernandez
Summary: Nahuel ,un hibrido que después de que su tía Nuriel se muere, se une a bella , una vampiresa procedente de texas y la ayuda a saber que paso con su hermano que tenia cancer y el otro que posiblemente este muerto
1. Chapter 1

Volviéndonos a ver

Capitulo 1

Me encontraba sentada en el borde de mi ventana ,dejando que los rayos oscuros del crepúsculo llenaran mi pálida piel haciéndome pensar en toda mi vida.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie swam, bella solo para mis amigos. Vengo de una familia humilde la cual somos mis 2 hermanos, mi padre y yo. Mis hermanos son Fabián y Daniel , somos trillizos y tenemos 18 años. Vivimos en la soleada Texas, en el centro de la ciudad para ser específicos. Nuestro padre Charlie trabaja como repartidor de periódico, Fabián y Daniel son meseros en un bar y yo trabaja lavando ropa de las personas con mas dinero que viven ahí. Nuestra madre renee nos abandono hace 16 años; a nuestros 2 años de edad, ella nos dejo con papa y se fue a vivir con un tipo adinerado que podía cumplir sus caros caprichos.

Bajo de la ventana, cuando el cielo estrellado se alza frente a mí. Camino hasta la habitación de Daniel o Danny para nosotros y me siento en la esquina de su cama donde se encuentra acostado. Danny tiene cáncer, no lo hemos podido tratar por nuestra falta de recursos. Cada día mi hermanito se debilita mas, todos nosotros sabemos que su corazón parara para dejar que su alma suba a los cielos pero es doloroso ver una persona que amas deteriorarse cada vez mas y tu sin poder hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Belly?. Pregunta con voz rasposa tratando de sentarse.

-Calma Dan, despacio. Digo ayudándole a sentarse.

-Como estas?. Dijo mirándome con sus castaños ojos. Danny a pesar de estar enfermo y en cama no ah dejado de ser guapo, sus cabellos y ojos castaños brillaban a gran intensidad volviéndolo llamativo. Sus ojos cubiertos por largas pestañas, estaban llenos de sabiduría. Su cuerpo no era musculoso como levantador de pesas pero tenía músculos no exagerados. Danny y yo nos parecemos mucho, yo tengo cabellos y ojos castaños a diferencia de Fabián que tiene cabello castaño y ojos grises gracias a la abuela swam.

-Yo debería preguntarte eso. Como estas?.

-cansado pero bien. Sabes tengo hambre. Dijo Danny con una sonrisa. Aun estando enfermo come hasta no poder, algo extraño contando con su salud.

-Esta bien, te traeré algo de comer. Dije dándole una sonrisa alegre.

Recorro el corto pasillo hasta la pequeña cocina pero un sonido de puños tocando la puerta obtiene mi atención y cambio mi dirección. Limpio mis manos mi vestido y abro. Frente a mí se alzaban dos muchachos de alrededor de unos veinte años, uno estaba montado en un blanco caballo y el otro estaba frente a mí.

-Casa de los swam. Dijo viéndome de arriba y abajo con la lujuria brillando en sus ojos. A pesar de tener cabellos y ojos corrientes – por lo menos para mí –algo que puedo decir de mi cuerpo es que tengo curvas. Mis pechos son de un tamaño aceptable al igual que mi trasero haciéndome muy buscada por tipos que me creen puta pero lo que reciben de mi es una gran patada en sus partes intimas dejándoles clara mi decisión.

-Esta misma. Dije con la barbilla en alto mostrando inexistente miedo que tengo. Mucha gente piensa que por ser militares son reyes o algo parecido para mí no, son personas que arriesgan su vida luchando en batallas las cuales se pueden evitar hablando en vez de quitarles familiares masculinos a las familias de este lugar.

-les tenemos un aviso. Charlie, Fabián y Daniel swam son llamados para reclutarlos al ejercito de manera obligatoria.

-qué? Dije sin molestia de tapar mi sorpresa.

-tienen hasta mañana para reclutarse en los cuarteles generales o serán buscados por militares. Dijo montándose en su caballo

- pero señor mi hermano Daniel esta enfermo. Digo tratando de cubrirlo

-tiene todos sus miembros?. Pregunta rudamente.

-si, pero..

-bueno si esta completo puede ir y con lo de la enfermedad le quitamos un peso de encima. Dijo e inmediatamente arranco galopando en su caballo dejándome con la mandibula apretada y ojos llorosos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxhola¡

Aquí traigo una de mis locas ideas¡ espero que les guste

Espero que le haya gustado el regalito navideño =).

Se me ocurrió hace unos meses y le pregunte a marival2211 su opinión y me dio el visto bueno así que intente escribirla pero no supe como comenzarla hasta hoy, es que soy tan mala con los prólogos. Yo cada vez que voy escribiendo se me ocurren muchas cosas y así, no tengo todo planeado así que no puedo establecer un prologo sin saber como se escribirá el momento crucial de la historia. Eso si tengo la idea jjeje no crean que improviso como tal.

Un abrazote de victoria.


	2. hermanito

Volviéndonos a ver.

Disclamer: los personajes son de los libros de Stephenie Meyer y la trama es mía al igual que algunos personajes. Tal vez no publique el Disclamer en la mayoría de los capítulos.

Capitulo 2.

_-si, pero.._

_-bueno si esta completo puede ir y con lo de la enfermedad le quitamos un peso de encima. Dijo e inmediatamente arranco galopando en su caballo dejándome con la mandíbula apretada y ojos llorosos._

Entre apurada casa. Mi corazón estaba acelerado al igual que mis respiraciones. No sabía qué hacer, mis pensamientos volaban viendo como Danny podía morir en combate por estar debilitado o mi papa siendo brutalmente acecinado. Pero tenía una sola cosa en mente:

No dejaría que pasara.

Se me ocurrió una grandiosa idea – para mí- podía hacerme pasar por Danny, total teníamos cabellos, altura y ojos parecidos y podía decir que Fabián y papa se encontraban desaparecidos. No tenía problema en ir, si muero, no dejaría a nadie con el corazón partido. Mi padre tal vez sería el más dolido pero Danny y Fabián lo ayudarían a superarlo. Con una nueva idea en mente recogí cosas como ropa – la de Danny- que me quedaba a mí ya que no se puede ir a la guerra en vestido, con la navaja de papa corte mi largo cabello para que llegara a mis hombros y con una liga, realice una masculina coleta.

Agarre unas bermudas negras y me las coloque, al igual que unas gruesas medias blancas** (calcetines) **y encima me puse unos zapatos de cuero grueso **(ya saben esos tipo obreros o arquitectos). ** Para que mis pechos no sobresalieran o se notaran amarre una cinta alrededor de ellos y encima me puse una camiseta blanca la cual iba debajo de la chaqueta de cuero marrón. Y una gorra para tapar la mayoría de mi cabello. Al terminar me mire en espejo, y déjenme decir que me veía como un chico. Mis facciones femeninas se ocultaban debajo de la gorra y la camisa era tan grande **(hay que recordar que por la espalda y músculos de Danny le queda un poco grande)** que tapaba mis pechos.

Al bajar por las escaleras, realice una pequeña parada al cuarto de mi hermano. Abrí un poquito la puerta y vi a Danny profundamente dormido. Su revoltoso cabello se esparcía por la almohada, poco a poco fui entrando a la habitación. Cuando estuve a su lado, me agache un poco y le deje un beso en la frente. Entre Fabián y Daniel, estaba más unida a Daniel, yo creo que son porque tenemos los mismos gustos o forma de pensamiento no lo sé realmente pero me dolía mucho ver a mi hermanito en este estado pero por lo menos yo hiendo a la guerra puedo retrasar el final de su vida mortal.

Al llegar a la puerta, me quede unos momentos mirando el interior de mi hogar. La luz del sol demostraba que no había dormido en ningún momento en la noche. Al salir me encontré a uno no muy agradable sorpresa..

-bella?.- La voz de Fabián mostraba sorpresa- que haces vestida así?

Se quedo mirándome fijamente con el ceño fruncido y yo inmovilizada no podía hacer nada. Me imagino que su mente hizo click y supo mi destino.

-Ni hablar entra ahora mismo a la casa. Dijo con voz dura haciéndome enojar.

-no. Dije con voz dura.

-Isabella no voy a dejar que vayas como una estúpida y te mates.

-voy a ir por Danny, Fabián.

-no puedo creer que dañes tu vida por.. Empezó a decir enojado pero paro abruptamente.

-por… qué?, Fabián. Dije entre dientes.

- por…

-por una causa perdida verdad, para ti Danny es una causa perdida. Dije con ojos húmedos.

-bella tienes que entender que Danny va a morir pronto, tal vez no hoy o mañana, pero será en algún momento. Dijo abatido jalándose sus cabellos.

-Fabián no estás entendiendo bien, no es solo Danny el que tiene que ir a la guerra son todos los hombres swam.

Podía ver su mente maquinando rápidamente.

-ahora entiendes verdad, si yo voy y digo que ustedes están desaparecidos podemos solamente arriesgar una vida y no tres. Seguí hablando yo.

-pero bella esto es una misión suicida no dejare que vallas.

-no entiendes Fabián? Tienen hasta esta mañana para reportarse, si no me dejas ir se llevaran a Danny en unas horas tal y como esta. El no durara ni 5 minutos en guerra. Se como esta mi hermano, se que cada dia empeora pero debo dejarle vivir por lo menos un tiempo más.

**(Como ya verán, me inspire)**

**-**nada de lo que diga te hará cambiar de opinión verdad. Dijo mirándome seriamente.

-nada.

- esta bien, dejare que vallas con la condición que te acompañe.

-oh no no no, ni hablar.

-vamos bella, tengo que protegerte.

- no Fabián

-vamos, sabes que puedo amarrarte a una silla.

-uff esta bien pero prométeme que estaremos juntos en esto.

-prometido.

Después de decir eso Fabián subió rápidamente a su habitación y se cambio de ropa y elaboro su equipaje en menos de treinta minutos. Al terminar, salimos definitivamente de la casa- dejando una nota a papa y a Danny en el comedor, claro- y partimos a la base militar a caballo, o donde vallan para acceder a la guerra tota el que sabe de eso es Fabián no yo. Al llegar allá después de una seria de exámenes y papeleo y nos entregaran el uniforme éramos oficialmente los cadetes swam **(creo-por la abundancia de películas que he visto- que ese es el cargo menor en la milicia pero ni idea)**

Enseguida después de cambiarnos- lo cual para mí fue dificultoso- y ponernos el nuevo uniforme partimos a un destino desconocido donde se encontraban todos los militares acampando.

Al pasar las semanas nos fuimos acostumbrando a los entrenamientos y después de varios días subí a rango de general ya que ellos decían que tenia base para un gran guerrero, sinceramente algo que no creo.

Ahorita Fabián, Carlos y yo nos encontramos cuidando los alrededores del campamento en ala este. Carlos es un amigo que conocimos Fabián y yo hace algunos días y pienso que es la mejor persona que se encuentra aquí- lastimosamente todos son amargados- cada uno tenía su caballo pero igual nos manteníamos unidos para evitar un ataque sorpresa o algo por el estilo.

Al lado de nosotros unos arbustos se movían, Carlos nos hizo una seña y se bajo del caballo y camino directo con el arma en alto dispuesto a disparar a cualquiera que estuviera escondido.

Una bestia salto entre los arbustos y en menos de un segundo Carlos era un cuerpo con la cabeza a unos metros de distancia. Fabián y yo nos bajamos rápidamente tratando de atrapar o matar al culpable de la muerte de nuestro amigo, pero la bestia volvió a atacar, salto rápidamente encima de Fabián el se movía tratando de escapar, a pesar de que yo dispara al busto negro encima de Fabián la cosa no se movía ni caía muerto. Y la bestia desapareció dejando a Fabián completamente muerto en el suelo. Corrí inmediatamente a su lado agarre su cuerpo y puse su cabeza mis rodillas.

Mis lágrimas caían en el cuerpo de mi hermano.

-hermanito abre los ojos por favor hermano por favor. Repetía sin cesar. No podía creer que acabe de perder a mi hermano, y todo por culpa mía. Si no hubiera dejado que me acompañara ahorita estaría trabajando o habiendo con su vida lo que él quiera.

-De verdad lo siento. Dijo una melodiosa voz a mis espaldas, y eso fue lo último que escuche antes de caer a la oscuridad.

Sentí un ardor en todo mi cuerpo, era como si me estuviera incendiando. Lo único que repetía era que el dolor se calmara, y se cumplió, sentí un dolor pero era aceptable, era como si me pinchara con una aguja varias veces. De pronto el pequeño dolor ceso tan rápido como vino.

Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, podía ver todo con mayor intensidad y hasta podía escuchar un arrollo el cual estaba a kilómetros. Pude escuchar que unos pasos se acercaban a la habitación rápidamente, la puerta fue abierta rápidamente.

-soy el general Jasper Withlock , tu instructor…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hola¡ disculpen la demora. De verdad lo siento.

Tratare de retomar el ritmo de las historias, comencé con esta porque es la más nueva y hay que ir avanzando.

Los que leen mis otras historias, quiero agradecer por sus reviews los cuales no pase por alto y los leí todos, muchos hasta me hicieron reír.

Un abrazote de arrempentimineto,

victoria


End file.
